non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenomorph XX121
The Xenomorph XX121 is the main antagonistic faction of the Alien franchise. It is an extremely violent and vicious creature that reproduces via endoparasitic means; thus it always requires a host to impregnate its offspring. The exact origins of this species vary according to different continuities, but are generally believed to be either fully or partially extraterrestrial. Biology Life Cycle The Xenomorph is an eusocial species which operates in hives ruled by a Queen. The creatures' life cycle involves an alternation of generations, as they begin life as organic egg-like organisms sometimes known as "Ovomorphs". Once the "Ovomorph" detects signs of a potential host approaching, it opens up to release a vaguely arachnid-like creature known as the Facehugger, whose only purpose in life is to attach itself to the potential host's face and implant an egg, which will eventually develop into the parasitic Xenomorph larva known as the Chestburster - so named due to the rather gruesome means it employs to emerge from the host's chest cavity once developed. After that, the legless Chestburster will quickly mature into a fully-grown Xenomorph, with incorporated genetic material from the host dictating its physical appearance to some extent. Anatomy The Xenomorph will generally mimic its host DNA by 15 to 25%. Therefore, a human-born Chestburster will eventually adopt a bipedal stance while a dog-formed youngling uses a quadrupedal movement pattern. On the other hand, a Predator Chestburster will grow mandibles and combine the genetic material from both races. If the host possess abilities not common among the species, the Chestburster will inherit those abilities. However, all Xenomorphs share some anatomical traits. They have a thick black exoskeleton, an exceedingly strong and sharp tail, an elongated eyeless cranium, sharp teeth and a retractable inner mandible - similar to the pharyngeal jaws of a moray eel. The Xenomorph's tail and inner mouth can both be used to impale humanoid victims, and both constitute an effective means of attack for the creature. They also have extremely corrosive body fluids. Physiology Although generally referred to as "blood", it's not known if the extremely acidic fluid within the Xenomorph's body is actually used to transport nutrients or merely as means of defense. Whatever this substance is, it's notable for being extremely corrosive, instantly melting down metals - which brings up the question of how the Xenomorph can store it inside its body. As for its molecular structure, the creature is most certainly carbon-based given that it develops inside human hosts. The fact that it inherits genetic traits from its host also suggests that it either has DNA, or at least some means to convert DNA information into its own genetic structure. Origins In the original film, the Xenomorphs were first encountered on an alien world in the mid-22nd century. The origins later shown in Prometheus and Alien: Covenant - in which the beasts are genetically-engineered in the future - somewhat contradicts information from the earlier film Alien vs. Predator, in which the Xenomorphs were already in existence several thousand years ago, having been brought to Earth by the alien Predators. According to the most recent films, the Xenomorph species came into being in the early 2100s as the apparent result of experiments conducted by a David 8 model synthetic onboard the USCSS Prometheus. In 2093, David infects Dr. Charles Holloway with a black liquid found on the surface of LV-223, one of three known moons of the planet Calpamos in the Zeta Reticuli star system. Dr. Holloway slowly mutates and at one point has sex with Dr. Elizabeth Shaw. Dr. Shaw becomes pregnant with a horribly deformed mutant child known as the Trilobite and as she is about give birth, she uses the MediPod to extract and seemingly kill it. It is later discovered to still be alive and has grown to nine feet and it impregnates the last member of the native species on LV-233 know as Engineers. The Engineer later gives birth to Deacon, a precursor to the Xenomorphs. The exact experiments that lead to the Planet 4 Xenomorph and the biomechanical Xenomorphs are unknown. Gallery Aqua Xenomorph.png|Aqua Xenomorph Arachnid Xenomorph.png|Arachnid Xenomorph Arachnoid.png|Arachnoid Boiler (Alien).png|Boiler Bull Xenomorph.png|Bull Xenomorph Carrier (Alien).png|Carrier Ceratos Warrior.png|Ceratos Warrior Chrysalis (Alien).png|Chrysalis Crab Xenomorph.png|Crab Xenomorph Crocodile Xenomorph.png|Crocodile Xenomorph Crusher (Alien).png|Crusher Darkling Xenomorph.png|Darkling Xenomorph Defender.png|Defender Diabolius Warrior.png|Diabolius Warrior Gorilla Xenomorph.png|Gorilla Xenomorph King Xenomorph.png|King Xenomorph Lurker (Alien).png|Lurker Night Cougar Xenomorph.png|Night Cougar Xenomorph Panther Xenomorph.png|Panther Xenomorph Planet 4 Xenomorph.png|Planet 4 Xenomorph Ravager (Alien).png|Ravager Razor Claw.png|Razor Claw Red Xenomorph.png|Red Xenomorph Rhino Xenomorph.png|Rhino Xenomorph Runner (Alien).png|Runner Scorpion Xenomorph.png|Scorpion Xenomorph Shokan Xenomorph.png|Shokan Xenomorph Smasher (Alien).png|Smasher Snake Xenomorph.png|Snake Xenomorph Spitter (Alien).png|Spitter Stegos Warrior.png|Stegos Warrior Swarm Xenomorph.png|Swarm Xenomorph Symbiotic Xenomorph.png|Symbiotic Xenomorph Tarkatan Xenomorph.png|Tarkatan Xenomorph Wild Boar Xenomorph.png|Wild Boar Xenomorph Xenomorph (Lauren Pennington).png|A Xenomorph born from Lauren Pennington Xenomorph (Mileena).png|A Chestburster born from Mileena Xenomorph (Tremor).png|A Chestburster born from Tremor Xenomorph (Waylon Jones).png|A Xenomorph born from Waylon Jones Category:Ambiguously Alien Category:Artificial Creatures Category:Alien Universe Category:Extreme Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Woodruff Jr. Category:Characters Debuting in 1979 Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Hive Creatures Category:Corrosive Creatures Category:Parasitoids Category:Movie Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Dark Horse Universe Category:Carnivores Category:Sentient Beings Category:Variable Sapience Category:Commercial Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Javier Botet Category:Characters Portrayed by Percy Edwards Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Quadrupedal Creatures Category:Ready Player One Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe